Blitz Super Heavy Tank
The Blitz Super Heavy Tank is the latest in a series of weapons designed by the Mercurian Adeptus Mechanicus From the Forges of Mercury: Declassified Data Archives for the Blitz Super Heavy Tank In the history of the Imperium’s many many wars it was a majority of the time that it was either the armored vehicles or the mortal heroes that stemmed the tide of enemy advance from the many myriad of foes that want humanity subverted or dead. The super heavy tanks of the Imperial Guard such as the Baneblade are effective weapons that demand exceeds production. Do note that an entire forge world dedicated to manufacturing such tanks have a planet’s worth of factories and resources and are having trouble meeting production quotas. The Mercurians, eager to surpass the Martians in their ever deadlock competition, decided to construct a new form of super heavy tank that would hopefully match the famous Baneblade. Pouring over technical research notes and STC archives the Mercurian developers came to the conclusion that the modified H-shaped chassis of their now renowned Striker Siege Tanks would be the model for their future tank design. Next they would have to solve the weapons system that will be used by such a powerful armor. It is surprising to note that they have opted out of the transformable program used in their previous tank design in favor of direct firepower. Combining all these concepts with the Mercurian’s design philosophy of mobility, durability, and firepower gave birth to a new super heavy tank that all but matched and, in some cases, surpassed all expectations. What was unveiled to very skeptical military personnel and Martian Tech-priests was the Striker Siege Tank’s 325-ton brother. The new super heavy Blitz Tank is a weapon with the same H-shaped chassis as its other Mercurian tanks only it sports twin-linked plasma cannons with computer-guided shells for accuracy and a rail system. The principle behind this system is that it accelerates the plasma shell with electro-conductive metal with magnetic properties with speeds that could punch a hole in the enemy before he realizes it. Along with numerous other computer systems and additional weapon mounts such as a missile pods and mounted bolters the observers were surprised by the speed of the Blitz that was in excess of 65 kph, almost three times that of the Baneblade. The secret to that is the improvement of the motors in each of the tank’s treads. Needless to say the military personnel were visibly impressed but the Tech-priests representing Mars kept silent. Inwardly though they were angry that the Mercurian upstarts think that they could surpass them. Indeed it was in the Segmentum Tempestus in the middle of M41 that the Blitz made its battlefield debut and proved its mettle supporting Imperial Guard regiments beleaguered by an Ork WAAAAAGH. It was one shot from twin-linked rail cannons that killed the Warboss and the subsequent collapse of the Ork forces. The appearance of the Blitz super heavy tank has since then ignited a fierce rivalry with the Baneblade that no clear winner is present. Indeed all it shows is the rivalry between Adeptus Mechanicus’ two main factions personified in the two tanks. Category:Forges of Mercury